paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thorn
Thorn belongs to Sarah the FBI pup also known as Levatheshapeshifter on deviantart. She is a Supernatural researcher pup info Thorn is a little bit grumpy, but very hard working. She loves to lay around all the day and sleep, but when needed she is very energetic and attentive. She is secretly a were-wolf, and can change when ever she wants. She is a especially good friend to those she's close to, and welcomes all with open paws. She loves to play games, and will usually get out of bed early to play. appearance She is a tawny gold colored Yellow Jack puggle Lab Terrier. Her ears are half perked and a dark brown color, and so is the tip of her nose. The rest of her muzzle is white and so is her paws. She has a black spot on his back, and a spot on her tail. Her tail is much shorter than others', and is half curled. Her legs are black above the white paws. Her collar is neon purple and her eyes are green. uniform Her uniform is dark purple. She wears a black hat similar to Chase's, as she needs to be shown a bit of authority when catching the supernatural. Her tag is a copper-gold color with a ghost being her crest. relatives Drake: father Hera: mother Daphne: aunt Rob: uncle Draco: brother Lucky(Sarah) mate Sarah the FBI pup: cousin Leroy: cousin Shiloh: cousin Zuma: Cousin-in-law Alainna: Cousin-in-law Alaister: Cousin-in-law Crackship fanon Drake: father Hera: mother Daphne: aunt Rob: uncle Draco: brother Alainna: mate Danelle: son Alysha: daughter Lannie: daughter Coacomo: son Mori: daughter Lidia: daughter Noell: daughter Gingi: son Gladyss: daughter Sarah the FBI pup: cousin Leroy: cousin Shiloh: cousin Shooter: cousin-in-law Trivia * She can get a little angry if someone comments on the X-shaped scar on her chest. * She loves to eat Bacon. * She doesn't like infecting others with her werewolf curse. * She loves to get tickled. * She has to sleep during the day since she is a werewolf at night. * She has a crush on Lucky * In the Crack-ship fanon, she married Alainna Fears She is afraid of a full moon, as it is the only time she can't control herself when in werewolf mode. She's also slightly afraid of spiders friends Sarah the FBI pup: friend Leroy: friend Zuma: best friend Chase: best friend Marshall: BFFAEAEAEAE (Best Friend Forever And Ever And Ever And Ever And Ever) rival Rocky: Arch nemesis. They don't get along to well, and Thorn has a tendency to spray water on him on accident... likes * Steak * Bacon * Sleeping * Playing * The beach * The sea * Swimming * Howling * Helping friends * Talking to Marshall * Chasing Rabbits * Lunar Eclipse * Doing her job dislikes * Vegetables * Fighting * Bullies * Vampires * Full Moons * Rocky * waking up * Listening to speeches * Races of any kind (too much noise) * Spiders (half afraid of them) Stories she appears in Meeting you 25 days of Christmas Gallery Thorn and Lucky's first kiss.png|Thorn and lucky sharing their first kiss underneath the mistletoe Category:Sarah the FBI pup- Characters Category:Female Category:Werewolf Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Sarah the FBI pup-content